


tell me i’m the prettiest boy you’ve ever seen

by mermistia



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: And like, First Kisses, M/M, and i’ve never written for these nerds before so here we are, it’s 4am lads what am i doing, romance and junk, the latest episode gave me big inspiration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 12:00:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20007958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mermistia/pseuds/mermistia
Summary: He’s an asshole, through and through. He tricked the Woodscouts. He worships some of the weirdest things that Kevin has ever heard of. He tried to sacrifice children. He’s crazy.And yet, there’s still something.





	tell me i’m the prettiest boy you’ve ever seen

Kevin’s not even sure what it is about him. 

He’s an asshole, through and through. He tricked the Woodscouts. He worships some of the weirdest things that Kevin has ever heard of. He tried to sacrifice children. He’s _crazy._

And yet there’s still something. 

Something about blonde hair, something about blue eyes, something about a pretty little mouth that smiles just a little too wide when it laughs. 

Kevin can’t shake the feeling. 

He’s stood next to the kids right now, staring off into space in mild confusion until he feels a tug on his pants, and he looks down to see a small child with their fist bunched in the fabric. They’re dirtying the material with their grubby little child hands, but Kevin finds that he can’t really find it in himself to care. “What d’you want?”

The kid tilts their head to the side, and Kevin almost laughs when the movement of it sends the fishbowl on their head crashing onto their shoulder. They push it back onto their head with a tired huff, and secure it with a quick movement of their hands that hurts Kevin’s head to watch. “Are you going to go after Mr Daniel?” The kid says, and Kevin furrows his eyebrows. 

“Why the fuck would I go after that wacko?”

He’s met with a long and confused silence, until the child peers up at him again through the helmet. “Wait, but- don’t you like him?”

Kevin scoffs, only slightly concerned that this child can apparently read his emotions better than he can himself. “ _Like_ him? Kid, I’m not in fifth grade.” He pulls uncomfortably at the collar of his hoodie, and brushes a hand through his hair. The child is still staring up at him, seemingly infatuated with him despite the fact that all of their campers have already left, trailing after one another on their way back to camp. “I see your campmates ditched you.”

The kid shrugs. “Yeah, they forget me a lot. They’ll come back. I’m Neil, by the way. Space Kid usually, though.”

Kevin raises an eyebrow. “Space Kid?”

He shrugs again. “That’s what they call me. I’m a kid and I like space, so it fits!” He jumps a little at his own mention of space, like it’s difficult to contain his excitement. His cape flutters out behind him in a sudden breeze, and Kevin resists the urge to tear it off of his shoulders and run away with it. He knows that it’s a piece of rotten fabric at worst, a piece of Camp Campbell merchandise at best, and definitely not worth anything either way, but it’s almost second nature to try to steal anything that catches his eye. 

“Sucks that they don’t call you your own name, though,” Kevin mutters, for lack of anything better to say. He plays with the tips of his nails, flicking off small pieces of dirt and refusing to catch Space Kid’s eye. The kid has a disturbingly mesmerising stare, like he knows everything that Kevin is refusing to say without him having to say it. “They’re bitches.”

“Bitches?” It’s Space Kid’s turn to raise an eyebrow now, an amused smile on his lips. “David says I shouldn’t use words like that. You’ll get in trouble if he hears you.”

“David’s not here.”

“Neither is Daniel.”

Kevin blinks. Yet again, the conversation is back on Daniel, and his mind is suddenly filled with pictures of piercing blue eyes, perfect white clothes, and glimmering silver knives shining in the sunlight. Daniel’s face is so close to his, Daniel’s eyes are so close to his, Daniel’s lips are so close to his as their hands grasp at each other’s bodies, pulling at clothes and scratching at skin, both of them gasping for breath in the short distance between them before clashing their mouths together again, hot and desperate for more, desperate for each other-

He’s pulled out of his fantasies by Space Kid clearing his throat. 

“I knew you liked him,” Space Kid says, folding his arms across his chest. There’s a smut grin gleaming beneath his helmet, and Kevin rolls his eyes with a huff. 

“I don’t _like_ him. I’m an adult.”

“You can like people when you’re an adult,” Space Kid says petulantly. “David likes some guy called Jasper, I think, and he’s an adult.”

“David’s not an adult, he’s an idiot.”

Space Kid snorts out a laugh. “You sound like my friend Max.”

“Which one is Max?” He’s lost track of all of the kids already, Woodscouts and Camp Campbell Campers all merging into one in his brain. The only ones he really remembers are the Flower Scouts, with their perfect hair and cut-throat attitude. They almost remind him of Daniel, in a way. 

“Black hair, blue hoodie, super mean,” Space Kid says shortly, and turns to stare across the lake. “Y’know, I think Daniel’s gonna leave soon. If you go now, you might still catch him, and you can tell him you like him!”

Kevin huffs again. “I don’t-”

“You don’t have time to argue with me!” Space Kid protests, and for a second he sounds just as strict as one of his camp counsellors. “You need to go tell him how you feel!”

“I’m not-” Kevin bites his tongue before Space Kid can interrupt him this time. He could keep denying any attraction to Daniel. It would be easy. Torture-inducing, leaving him with nothing but memories of a beautiful boy with a sharp tongue and a sharp wit and a sharp knife, but it could also be easy. He’s never wanted anyone like this before. He’s never really wanted anyone at all. Daniel seems to be his first. And he’s sure it’s easy to forget your first. “You think I should tell him?”

Space Kid’s face breaks into a smile. “You should!” 

Kevin takes a breath. “Okay,” he says, and suddenly he’s running down the footpath, gravel crunching under his feet. He can feel all of the sharp stones pressing through the soles of his shitty broken shoes, but he can’t be bothered to care. There’s more important things to worry about, like the retreating body of the man just visible down the path. “Daniel!” He screams, and he sees several Campbell campers turn to look at him in mild confusion and strong disgust. He sucks in air, and opens his mouth again. “Daniel, wait, man!”

“What the fuck are you doing?” He hears a child’s voice yell from behind him. Probably Max, he realises, but he doesn’t stop to turn around and check, only throwing his hand over his shoulder with his middle finger pointing towards the voice. 

“Fuck you,” he calls back, another insult on the tip of his tongue before he crashes, slamming into Daniel’s body with enough force to send them both falling to the ground. He clutches his head with a groan, squeezing his eyes shut. “Oh, fuck me.”

“At least let me buy you dinner first,” says an amused voice from opposite him, and Kevin looks up to see Daniel sprawled on the ground, legs crossed and expression a confusing mix of bored and entertained. “Is there a reason that you were chasing me?”

Kevin takes a second to collect himself, and then leans forwards and presses his lips against Daniel’s wordlessly. Daniel freezes for a split second, as if this was the last possible thing he was expecting, but the hesitation doesn’t last as he cups Kevin’s jaw lightly, tracing a thumb over the stubble there. 

Kevin melts. He was wrong, he thinks, to think that he would ever be able to forget Daniel so easily. He knows that these lips, that voice, this body would have haunted him forever if he had never taken this chance, and he smiles as he thinks that he owes all of this to a creepy child with a fishbowl on their head. He stifles his laugh as Daniel kisses him harder, the grip on his jaw tightening and becoming just a little more controlling, just enough for Daniel to let him know who’s in charge. 

“Lie down,” Daniel says, and Kevin doesn’t hesitate to slide backwards until his back is resting in the gravel, Daniel in between his legs with a hand either side of his head. Kevin is vaguely aware of the possibility of a camper seeing them in his position, and he knows it’s not as big of a concern to him as it probably should be. “You’re pretty, you know.” Daniel pulls away and watches him with a completely neutral expression. His lack of visible emotion is almost disheartening, but Kevin can still feel the beat of his heart and sense the twitching of his fingers, and he knows that Daniel has been thinking about this just as much as he has. 

“Pretty, huh?” He lets out a laugh. “I think I like that. How pretty?”

Daniel grins. “How pretty?”

“Tell me I’m the prettiest boy you’ve ever seen.”

“Hm.” Daniel pauses for a second, hand to his chin as if in thought. “Well, I don’t quite know about that.” 

Kevin rolls his eyes. “Kiss me again, Daniel.”

Daniel’s grin widens. “That, I can do,” he says, and closes the gap between them.

**Author's Note:**

> aight so it’s 4am and i have NOT spellchecked this so there’s probably a load of mistakes but yeet 
> 
> as usual i’m @mermistia on tumblr so like. follow me or smth


End file.
